Clutches are mechanisms for transmitting rotation, which can be engaged and disengaged. Friction clutches may have two sets of interleaved plates which are pressed into frictional engagement when actuated, causing common rotation (or lack of rotation, depending upon the viewpoint) between the sets of plates and members attached thereto. Generally, engagement allows torque to be transferred across the clutch, and disengagement does not allow torque transfer.